Enlightening Interview
by dariuscross
Summary: When Castle sits for an interview with People magazine his friends at the 12th precinct see a new side of the writer (well here's story three, I'm humbled by the responses to my stories. As always feel free to review) I do not own Castle I'm simply borrowing him
Kate Beckett had been being shadowed by Richard Castle for a little over a year now and though the 'relationship' had started out as contentious she had grown to rather enjoy his presence and even feel some affection for the man even if she'd swear on her soul she didn't. She also found that she missed him when he was gone, like now. He was on a book tour for Heat Wave and was set to do interviews for a few magazines along the way so he only managed a handful of texts a day but it was enough to let her know he was alive at least. This is why she was surprised when one morning just after the start of the work day a delivery man wheeled in a hand truck stacked to the top with issues of People Magazine. Montgomery signed for them and within minutes the magazines were stacked up and free to grab. She resisted for all of five minutes before walking over and picking up one. There on the cover was Castle sitting in a chair leaned forward with his hands dangling between his knees, one of his genuine non persona smiles on his face. In the background is an NYPD Detectives shield only instead of a badge number the words R Castle were emblazoned. Her curiosity piqued she returns to her desk with it and flips to the article.

The first few pages are a basic history since he doesn't talk much about his childhood. Raised by a single mother who was a stage actress and moving from place to place with her. A highlight of his boarding school days then his early carreer and his days through the Derrick Storm novels. Once she'd read all the fluff she got to the interview.

* * *

 _Interviewer: So Rick, what got you involved in the New York Police Department?_

 _Rick: Well I can't go into too much detail but I was approached by Homicide Detectives reguarding a set of murders that the killer had arranged the scene to match scenes in my books_

 _Interviewer: Oh my, that had to be unsettling_

 _Rick: It was, I didn't show it at the time because of the image my publisher wants me to portray but I felt pretty gutted that my works were being used in such a maniacal way. But anyway, because I had acted like such a jerk initially I had to use my connections to get an in at the station. Initially it was simply to assist in the copycat crimes, but once that had been solved I'd found a cure for a long spell of writer's block and I didn't want to let it go. So again I used my contacts and got back in only this time it was to shadow a detective for inspiration for my new series_

 _Interviewer: And that Detective would be Detective Katherine Beckett correct?_

 _Rick: Yes but she doesn't go by Katherine she prefers Kate if you use her first name and never call her my muse... she'll break my legs. But yes Beckett has been an endless pool of inspiration for the Nikki Heat series_

 _Interviewer: break your legs?_

 _Rick: not literally, it's a running joke but she definatly doesn't like the term muse. Not entirely sure why actually_

 _Interviewer: and why did you choose her in specific?_

 _Rick: Where do I even begin to answer that question. Like all of us humans, she has pain and sorrow in her past, but unlike the majority of us she has turned that pain into a strength. She uses it as a catalyst for her drive to solve each and every case that comes across her desk. She doesn't do it for the fame, or the pretty numbers. She doesn't truly care about her reputation so long as she gets the respect that she's earned through hard work, blood and tears. She does what she does to get justice for the victims and their families, to get them the answers that so many never get to know. No matter how difficult the case is, she doesn't give up nor back down. She chases every lead with the same fervor as the lead before. She is truly and extraordinary detective in every sense of the word._

 _Interviewer: You speak quite highly of Detective Beckett. Could it be there's some romance between you two?_

 _Rick: No, no romance between us. She's taken at the moment but to me she has become a very good very treasured friend that I'd like to keep for years to come_

 _Interviewer: There are other detectives in the team besides Detective Beckett isn't there? What are your thoughts on them?_

 _Rick: There are several actually. There's their Captain, Roy Mongomery. He is the model on which every good leader should be based upon. Those that serve under him are not just worker ants going about their chores. He treats the entire homicide department as though they were friends if not family. He's patient, understanding, not too deeply set in his ways. He knows when to buckle down and crack the whip but he also knows when to hang back and let the officers do their thing. He doesn't tolerate laziness but on the same token he does prefer that his detective find fun when they go into the precinct instead of being report writing robots_

 _Next would be Detective Javier Esposito, he comes across as a hard as nails anally retentive jerk when you meet him unless you happen to be female then he's mr. charm. He's former military so he's strong, quick thinking and intelligent. He's the kind of man that would take out a killer with a child in his arms one minute then catch the child and bring it back to their next of kin with a smile. If you're his friend he is loyal, steadfastly loyal and no man or god could break his loyalty he would die first. He's a great man_

 _Then There's Detective Kevin Ryan, he's a classic case of how looks can be decieving. When you first look at Ryan you see his three piece suit, baby face and baby blue eyes and you think business man, maybe a lawyer but you don't think cop and you definately don't think of a highly intelligent, highly skilled, acutely driven homicide detective. Even though he's not as hardened as Beckett or Esposito he is in no way or form the weak link. He has just managed to somehow keep his sensetivity, open mindedness and many other qualities I can't put words to. He is also steadfastly loyal, they all are really even the last on the list._

 _and that person would be Dr. Lanie Parish Medical Examiner. Now most would think what does a medical examiner have to do with being a cop. Well let me tell you this, no homicide detective would ever find the killer without the M.E. and Lanie is one of the best. She is a wonderful balance of stern professionalism, jubilant humor and grace, blatent yet smooth sass and a good dose of oh no you didn't when you do something that makes her want to slap you. She is meticulous to the last detail in her job, very little and I do mean VERY little is missed on the first pass with Lanie and she explains things in english rather than doctor speak most of the time. She is also a kind, loving and loyal friend who will be your shoulder to cry on yet not be afraid to slap you upside your head and tell you about yourself if you're being stupid or hurtfull. I tend to sometimes think she's the Sherriff of the group because nobody but nobody will cross Lanie, not even me._

 _Then there's me, the last man in the sextet. My publisher wont like me for this but since I started working at the twelfth precinct I'm no longer the playboy different woman every night type of guy. Seeing what I see, hearing what I hear, learning what I have has made me a better man, a better father to my teenage daughter, a better son to my mother, a better and more loyal friend. I may not have a badge, gun or training but I go out in the field at Beckett's side with the same mission. Find the truth, find the evidence, give answers to the family and justice for the victim. I don't shy away because it's dangerous or because it's hard, I have Beckett's back and she has mine. We've pulled each other out of hot water more than once. I've tackled her out of the way of a flying bullet and that's something I never thought I'd be capable of before I started shadowing her. On the flipside she's knocked me out of the way of a few too. I'm not entirely sure that I bring anything to the table that they can't do themselves but I like to think that my insights help from time to time._

 _Interviewer: That sounds like quite the group there Mr. Castle and you speak so highly of them. What about the rest of the people in the homicide department?_

 _Rick: Well I don't know each and every one of them the way that I do my team. But I can say, without hesitation, that I have never seen a group of more devoted hard working people in my life. Everyone, including the team I'm with, will forego food, sleep and family time to comb through evidence and find justice. The joke about cops, pizza and doughnuts is in part true but it's not because they're lounging around like the joke portrays. It's because it's food that can be eaten quickly while multitasking. I've seen Detectives with a doughnut in one hand, crime scene photos in the other with their cell on speaker phone requesting warrents. It's a sight to behold and one of the most impressive things I've ever seen_

 _Interviewer: So is it a safe assumption that the detectives at the twelvth precinct have your respect and admiration?_

 _Rick: That would be putting it lightly to say the least. These detectives risk life and limb, give everything they have to get justice for people they'd never met. Not for fame or fortune, not for medals and acclaim, but because it's the right thing to do and that is something to admire and respect_

 _Interviewer: Is there anything you'd like to add before we wrap this up Mr. Castle?_

 _Rick: Actually yes there is. I work with a team of detectives who's goal every day is to go out and arrest the individuals responsible for stealing the lives of the innocent. They're not in it for glory or accolades, they each have a deeper reason for being homicide detectives but the core reason is the same. Detectives are the final voice for the victims of murder, through the discovery of evidence be it forensic or witness statements they speak for the dead and give them the justice they deserve. They are also the most loyal people I have ever met, once I became part of the team in their minds I've never had to worry about if they had my back or not because just as I have their backs, they have mine in all things be it at the precinct or at home with my daughter I know that if I need help or I need a friend that they'll be there. So I'll say now Roy, Javier, Kevin, Lanie and of course Kate thank you for letting me join and assist you in gaining justice for those who have been unfairly robbed of their lives. Thank you for putting up with my goofiness, hyperactivity and at times naivity. I'm deeply honored that you've taken me in as one of your own and treat me as just one of the guys so to speak. Finally Kate, thank you for the honor of you viewing me as your partner. I will always do my very best to do everything that I can to deserve such an honor_

 _Interviewer: I'm sure Mr. Castle that they are as honored to have you as you are to have them in your lives. Hopefully you'll be by their sides reaping justice and writing novels for years to come._

* * *

Beckett read the article four times in the time it took Espo and Ryan to read it once. She's utterly blown away by this display of honesty, admiration and loyalty. She never knew that he had viewed them this way, like they're all heroes to him aswell as friends and coworkers. She barely pays attention as the Chief of Detectives rushes into Montgomery's office to cheer and applaud him for the good press because that was never Castle's intention and she knew it. This wasn't some piece of publicity fluff, this was raw honesty from a man that they sometimes didn't believe could be serious at all. She closes the magazine and rests her hand on it a moment. She thinks on the question about their relationship. She knows what she wants and she knows that he said indirectly in his description of her that he wants the same thing. Her mind slides to how she started dating her boyfriend to make Castle jealous and she knows it worked because he's been distant but now he said these things that he knew she'd read. She knew what she had to do, she had to break up with her boyfriend then walk the road to the man she truly wanted and after this article she was more than ready to travel that road, the road to Always


End file.
